Casanova
by dobrevsaccola
Summary: A/U. Elena is a writer. Damon is New York's most eligible bachelor. What will happen when she has to write a story on him? -HIATUS-
1. Chapter 1

**DC:** I do not own the characters. Just the plot.

* * *

><p>Elena gleamed as she looked at her first front page story in the New York Times. She felt accomplished for the first time since her parents died 5 years ago. She had spent most of her time helping her aunt take care of her younger brother, Jeremy. The twenty one year old finally had something to be proud of.<p>

"_Elena!"_ she was pulled out of her thoughts as her boss and best friend Bonnie called to her. _"Are you listening? I have another story for you to cover."_

"_Sorry, Bon. I was just thinking about everything that's happened."_

"_It's alright, but here. The part for New Yorks most eligible bachelors is coming up and I need you to get an interview with Damon."_ Bonnie handed her a paper with her next assignment on it.

"_You mean… Damon Salvatore?" _

"_The one and only."_

"_I don't know, Bonnie. That guy is such a womanizer. I don't think I'd be good for the story."_

"_That's exactly why you'd be the best for this. Any other girl falls to his feet. You're strong, independent. You won't fall for his tricks. Come on Elena. It's one night at a free party."_

Elena sighed. Bonnie was right. All the other girls would droll at first sight of him. Elena on the other hand realized a long time ago that she didn't need a guy. She learned to rely on herself and how to be independent. _"Fine. I'll do it. When's the party?" _

"_Tomorrow night. Use the company card to buy a new dress and shoes for the party."_

Elena nodded and took the card. _"I'm going to take care of that right now."_

"_Good. And Elena. Don't stress about it. You'll be fine."_

Elena said good-bye to her friend and headed to the mall to figure out what to wear. She spent about two hours trying to decide which dress to wear. She finally picked out a blue satin halter dress that went to her knees. She found a simple pair of black heels to go with dress and went home.

She turned the TV on and all they seemed to be talking about was this party. Damon as being interviewed. Elena shook her head listening to him. _"Being most eligible bachelor is easy"_ he smirked. _"The women love me, and I love the women. It works out for us all."_ He finished with a wink and the news anchor giggled.

_I have to meet that guy tomorrow? This will be worse than I originally thought… _

**Somewhere across town:**

Damon looked at himself in the mirror before turning around to the woman waiting for him.

"_Come on Damon… Let's have a little fun before you have to leave."_ The blonde pouted.

"_Only if you promise me that not a word will be said to your brothers. I don't need another fight with them on my hands."_ He looked at the girl seriously. _"Promise me, Rebekah."_

She groaned. _"I promise I won't say anything to Nik and Elijah about you fucking me."_

"_Well, when you say it like that." _He pulled the girl against him. Claiming her lips with his. He grabbed the girl by her ass and picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"_Please Damon. I'm not in the mood to be teased."_ Damon happily obliged by tossing her onto his bed and ripping both their clothes off of them. Pounding into her immediately.

Rebekah called out his name repeatedly while he thrusted into her hard. It didn't take long for them both to fall over the edge. She clung onto him, both trying to calm there breathing.

Damon rolled off of her when his phone rang and answered. _"I'm on my way. You need to go, Bekah. I have to be somewhere." _

She climbed out of his bed and got dressed. _"I'll see you at the party tonight."_

_Fuck. _ He'd completely forgotten about the party. He met his brother, Stefan, at his house and chose which suit he would be wearing.

"_There's going to be a lot of newspapers there. Which means lots of interviews. Try to be nice to the girls Damon."_

"_Oh, baby brother. I'm always very nice to girls." _

"_You know what I mean Damon. These girls are here to do a job. They don't need you filling their heads with bullshit."_

"_I'll be on my best behavior."_

"_Good. Now hurry up. The guest will be arriving soon."_

* * *

><p>Elena arrived at the house and entered slowly. She just wanted to get this over with. She looked around the extravagant room taking everything in. The wood was dark cherry which complimented the white floors perfectly. There were mirrors on the wall leading up the stairwell. The couldn't help but stare at the statues surrounding the place.<p>

"_Quiet a place, isn't it?"_ Damon asked. Eying her as he made his way down the stairs. _"It's nothing compared to you though. You look ravishing. I'm Damon Salvatore"_

"_I know who you are." _She responded bitterly.

He smiled _"Do I get to know your name?"_

"_I'm Elena Gilbert. A writer for the New York Times. I'm actually here for an interview with you."_

He nodded. _"Ask me whatever you want."_

"_Why are you still single? You're almost thirty. Most guys your age are at least in a committed relationship."_

He smirked at her honesty. _"Well, Elena"_ he made her name roll off his tongue. _"I don't like commitment. And why commit when you can continue having fun without all the problems?"_

"_Seems like you've got it all figured out, Mr. Salvatore."_

"_That I do." _They were interrupted when a girl came up and wrapped her arms around Damon.

"_I'm bored. Let's go do something a little more entertaining."_

"_Now, now Andie. I have a party going on here." _

"_I don't care. I'm sure you'd have more fun too."_

Elena rolled her eyes. _"Thanks for the interview, Mr. Salvatore."_ She turned her heel to walk away when she felt Damon's hand grab her wrist.

"_Elena, wait. I'd really like to get you a drink." _

"_I have to work early. Thank you again for taking the time to talk to me." _She pulled herself free from his grip and left.

Damon was left standing there completely stunned. Never once had a girl turned him down. Which intrigued him even more. He grabbed his best friend, Alaric. _"I need you to find out everything you can about Elena Gilbert. I've never wanted to see a girl again in my entire life."_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**Thank you guys for the reviews. Here's chapter two. I hop you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Characters. Just the plot.

* * *

><p>Once Elena finally got home she pulled her dress off and changed into her shorts and tank top pajamas. She was relieved when she was finally able to lay down<em>. God he's so arrogant.<em> _Does he think he's better than everyone else?_ She replayed the night in her head.

_He is cute though. _She slid her hand into her shorts continuing to think about Damon and his deep blue eyes. She slowly started to rub herself before inserting one finger inside her. She moaned moving her hips in rhythm with her fingers.

She shoved another finger inside herself as she felt herself getting closer. She moved her other hand up to her chest, squeezing her breasts and pinching her nipple. _"Fuck."_ She let slip her lips, slipping over the edge.

She laid in bed exhausted, her mind still on the blue eyed man she met hours ago. She closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep.

Elena woke up to her alarm buzzing loudly. She rolled out of bed and got dressed for work. She opened the door and found note one her door. She opened it slowly and rolled her eyes when she saw who it was from. The one and only Damon Salvatore. She read it over,

_Dear Elena, _

_I'm sorry our chat was cut so short last night. I'd like to meet you for lunch today if you'd like to finish. I'll give you special, one time only, one on one. You can reach my assistant here if you're interested. _

_-Damon Salvatore._

She folded the note and left to work. She hurried into Bonnie's office. _"I'm so sorry Bon. I tried to get a good interview with him but we got interrupted."_

"_It's alright Elena. We'll figure something else out…"_ Bonnie sighed.

Elena bit her lip and looked at the note in her hand. _"He wants me to go to lunch with him. He said he'd give me a one on one interview."_

Bonnie's face lit up. _"Please go Elena. We need in interview."_

She knew she shouldn't of mentioned it to Bonnie. She was so excited Elena couldn't say no. She nodded, _"Okay… I'll go."_

"_Thank you, thank you, thank you!" _She pushed Elena out of her office. _"I will repay you for this!"_

Elena sat down at her desk and began dialing the number one the note.

"_Alaric."_

"_Hi Alaric. My names Elena Gilbert." _

"_Elena. Damon was hopping you would call."_ Alaric interrupted before she could finish. _"You are calling about lunch right?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Good. I'll send a car to pick you up at one and it'll take you to meet him."_

"_Alright. Umm, tell him I'll see him later."_

"_I will. And Elena?" _

"_Yeah?"_

"_Give Damon a chance. I know he's a jackass sometimes. But that's not who he is."_

"_Uh, thank. I'll talk to you later." _She hung up the phone quickly.

"_I can't believe I'm doing this."_ Mumbled Elena.

Xx

Alaric opened the door to Damon's office. "_This better be good."_ Damon looked up irritated.

"_Elena called, she agreed to lunch."_

Damon smiled. _"I knew she would. I need to get ready. Thanks again, Ric."_

His friend nodded and left. Damon grabbed his keys so he could go home and shower. He learned a few things about Elena online.

Her parents died when she was a teenager. She lived with her aunt after that. She has a younger brother named Jeremy. Her birthday is June 22. She grew up in Mystic Falls, Virginia. Divorced before she was 20. That he was curious about. And hopefully soon he would find out what that was all about.

He arrived at the restaurant 20 minutes early. He sat at the table and waited patiently when he heard her voice. _"It's under Salvatore."_

"_Miss Gilbert, Mr. Salvatore has been waiting for your arrival. Right this way."_ The man lead Elena to the table and handed them both menus. _"Someone will be with you to take your orders."_

"_Thank you for giving me this chance Mr. Salvatore. My boss really wanted this interview with you."_

"_Please, Elena. Call me Damon."_

"_Alright, Damon." _Elena's eyes widened as she looked over the menu. _"Damon, these prices are ridiculously expensive."_

Damon smirked. _"They're really not that bad. Don't pay attention to them, alright?"_

"_Alright Mr. Sal… I mean, Damon. I just have a few questions for you."_

He nodded. _"As I told you last night, ask whatever you'd like."_

"_We already covered why you're still single. How does it feel to be New York's most eligible bachelor?" _

"_Kind of amazing. To be honest. I didn't think I'd be on the list, let alone number one." _

Elena nodded, writing what he'd said. "_Because we have to know all we can about you. Where did you grow up?" _

"_All over the place. We traveled a lot when we were younger. I was born in Italy though."_

"_We?" _Elena asked curiously.

"_My brother and I. His name is Stefan. He's 22."_

"_Are you two close?"_

"_Not as close as we used to be. I pretty much raised Stefan after our mother died."_

That hit a spot in Elena. She was beginning to realize her and Damon had quite a few things in common.

"_Just one more question and then we can eat. Have you ever been in love?"_

Damon closed his eyes for a moment and Elena knew she'd pushed too much. He finally opened his eyes at looked at her. _"I thought so. But love is never easy. And things never happen the way you think they are." _

That's all he would say. The waiter came and they both ordered. Elena couldn't take the silence anymore. _"I'm sorry, Damon. About that last question. I'm sure whatever happened must have been hard."_

He looked up and smile. _"It's really alright Elena. You couldn't have known. My engagement isn't something I talk about publicly."_

"_You two were engaged?"_

"_I don't let that known to many people."_

"_Your secret's safe with me." _

They finished eating in a comfortable silence. Damon was the first to break it this time.

"_My brother's getting married. I know we just met and I'm sure you still can't stand me. But I was kind of hoping that you would go with me? I don't really have anyone I can ask." _

"_Damon Salvatore, the pleaser of many women. Doesn't have a date?"_

He shook his head. _"Never mind. I'll just go alone."_

Elena laughed. _"I'm sorry. Yes, I'll be your, erm, plus one."_

"_Do you have anyone for my friend, Alaric? He doesn't really have any friends outside of me."_

She thought for a moment. _"I just had a brilliant idea. I'm going to set my aunt up with him."_

* * *

><p>Click the little button and review. :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Quick update. I've got the next two chapters done. I'm excited about this story. And thanks for the reviews!

**DC:** I don't own the characters.

* * *

><p>Damon insisted on driving Elena home and she happily obliged. As much as she hated to admit it, she really did have a good time at lunch with him. He walked her up to her door. <em>"Thanks for giving me a chance to get to know you a little bit."<em>

She smiled and unlocked her door. _"Thank you for lunch, Damon. It was actually fun."_

"_You sound surprised."_

"_Well… I am, a little bit. You just seem so… Never mind." _She sighed. _"I'll save that for a later time."_

"_So your saying you'll go out with me again?"_

"_We do have that wedding you asked me to."_

"_Right." _He nodded. _"I'll pick you up Friday at five."_

"_I'll see you Friday." _She smiled and went inside. Leaving Damon standing on the front porch.

Elena sprawled out on her couch and flipped through the channels. _Did I really agree to go with Damon? What the hell has come over me? _

She made her way to the bathroom hoping a shower would clear her head. Her phone started ringing and she picked up immediately. _"Hello?"_

"_Elena. I'm so glad I could reach you. I got your text about that wedding on Friday. I decided I should go. Why not have a little fun, right?"_

"_I'm sure you'll have a blast, Jenna. I talked to this guy a little bit and Damon thinks you two will hit it off."_

"_Sounds good to me. Anyway, I have to go. Jeremy just got here. Bye Elena."_

"_Bye Jenna." _

Elena climbed into the shower trying to figure out what she was going to do. After about 20 minutes the water stated to feel extremely cold and she climbed out and pulled her pajama's on. She closed her eyes and prayed that she could sleep in tomorrow morning. Rarely did she ever get the day off.

She finally fell into a dreamless sleep. Her eyes popped open at 7 a.m. _At least I slept in a little bit._ She groaned and pulled the pillow over her head.

Her phone started buzzing about two hours later. She looked at the caller ID wishing she could ignore it. _"Tyler…"_ She said hesitantly.

"_Hey baby. I'm going to be in town for a little bit. Wanna meet up?"_

She rolled her eyes at the phone. _"One, don't call me baby. Two, I'm not going back there Tyler. You're the one that disappeared for a year and came back with a new girl."_

"_You're still mad about that? That was a year ago."_

"_We were married, Tyler. Do you want me to remind you what else you did to me?"_

She could hear the anger in his voice when he spoke again. _"Listen, Elena. I'm not really giving you a choice here. I'll be in New York tomorrow and I can always just come over if you don't cooperate."_

Elena felt chills run up her spine. _He's threatening me. I can't say no…_ She quickly tried to compose herself. _"I'll meet you at the club at 7."_

"_Good idea. I'll see you then."_

She hung up the phone and felt the tears form in her eyes. She thought she could finally put everything to rest and just as she started to he was back. She had one night to figure herself out and come up with a plan.

The next night Elena got dressed and headed to the club that she and Tyler used to go to. She barely stepped through the door when she felt his arms around her. _"I missed you." _He whispered in her ear pulling her close to him.

She tried to pull herself free from his grip. _"Ty, you don't want to cause a scene do you?"_

"_Fine, we'll go outside then." _He pulled her out into one of the alleys next to the club. _"Now we can talk."_

"_I'm not interested in talking to you Tyler."_

"_You will be. I realized I messed up. I miss you." _

Elena began laughing before she could stop herself. _"Don't lie to me. You're bored and want someone to boss around. I'm not that person anymore."_

She realized she'd said to much as she felt his hands tighten around her arms. _"Can't I just miss my wife?"_

"_Ex-wife."_ She corrected. His hands got even tighter and he shoved her against the wall. _"Ty, you're hurting me."_

She saw the look in his eyes. He could care less what happened to her right now. He lifted his hand and smacked her across the face. _"Don't you ever fucking treat me like you're better than I am again."_

She felt the tears in her eyes as she tried to hold them back. _"Toughen up, Elena. I didn't do a damn thing to you."_ He let go of her and shoved her away. _"Get out of here. You're not as fun as you used to be."_

Elena didn't hesitate as she ran to her car to go home.

Xx

Damon woke up with a smile on his face. It was Friday and he would finally be able to see Elena again. He heard a knock on his door. _"It's open!"_ He called while pulling a shirt over his head.

Alaric sat down and looked at his friend. _"I have some bad news."_

"_Whatever it is won't ruin my mood."_

"_Elena cancelled tonight."_

Damon looked over at Ric. _"Did she say why?"_ He asked trying to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"_Something about work." _

"_Then I'll get her boss to give her the time off." _Damon picked up his phone and called Bonnie.

"_New York Times, this is Bonnie."_

"_Bonnie, it's Damon Salvatore. I need a favor."_

"_Mr. Salvatore. I'll do whatever I can. What do you need?"_

"_I need you to give Elena the night off."_

"_Umm. Elena's not scheduled for tonight. She was supposed to work today but she said she needed the day off." _

"_Oh really?"_

"_Yeah, it's really weird. Elena never misses work. So I'm not sure what exactly is going on."_

Damon closed his eyes. _"Thank you, Bonnie."_

"_Of course." _

Damon hung up the phone and stared blankly.

"_Everything okay, man?"_

Damon ignored Alaric, grabbed his keys and left. Something was going on with Elena and was going to figure out what.

He pulled into her driveway 20 minutes later, hurried to the door and began knocking repeatedly until she opened it slowly and just enough to see who was outside.

"_Damon?"_

"_Sorry to barge in. I wanted to see if everything was alright. You cancelled tonight."_

"_Yeah, I uhh… I have to work."_

"_I talked to Bonnie. I know you don't."_

Elena slightly looked down. _"I just can't go tonight, Damon. I'm sorry."_

She started to close the door when Damon slipped his foot inside. _"Can we be honest for a minute?"_ Elena nodded and Damon continued. _"I know you don't like me. But I thought we we're having a great time at lunch and I really wanted to see you again. I'm sorry I was wrong. And I will leave you alone now."_

Elena stared, shocked at his honesty. _"I'm sorry Damon. Last night was just a bad night. If you still want me too, I'll go with you tonight."_

Damon's face lit up. _"I'll see you in a few hours. I promise, you won't regret this."_

Damon arrived at Elena's house at five o'clock sharp. Just like he said he would. He knocked on the door, more calmly this time and waited for Elena to open. When she did, he had to stop himself from letting his jaw drop. _"You look… magnificent."_ She was breathtaking. She had on a dark red strapless dress that hung just above her knees. Her shoes matched the color to a t. Her hair was in loose curls that hung around her face.

Elena blushed. _"You look, dashing."_ She smiled and took his offered hand. Damon drove to a huge gated house and helped Elena out of the car. _"This place is gorgeous."_ She finally said as they walked inside.

Damon smiled as he watched her reaction. He felt a hand on his back and turned. _"Stefan."_ He hugged his brother. _"Congratulations."_ He turned Elena towards Stefan. _"This is Elena. Elena is my brother Stefan."_

"_Hello." _Elena smiled._ "Congratulations on your wedding."_

"_Thank you, Elena." _He looked back at his brother and smiled. _"I'll see you two around."_

"_Come on. We better get seated." _

He led Elena into a room and they sat down. Elena looked around the room in awe. There was red and pink roses all around the room. Behind where Stefan was standing there was a fountain with a waterfall dropping into it. The walls here a pale white with black lace draped over huge pillars.

"_This place in phenomial."_

"_That's what I thought too." _Elena looked up snapping back to reality.

"_Jenna."_ She smiled relieved. _"I'm glad you made it." _

Jenna sat down next to Elena and Ric sat next to her. Damon leaned back and smirked at his friend. They heard both the girls giggle. But before they could say anything the music began to play.

"_How come you're not part of the wedding?" _Elena whispered to Damon.

"_I told you were not that close anymore." _

Elena nodded and dropped the subject. Once the ceremony was over they made their way into another room the reception.

"_Damon."_ They heard a female voice behind them. _"I wondered where you were."_

"_Rebekah. It's nice to see you again."_

"_Who's this?"_ Rebekah tilted her head towards Elena.

"_Bekah, this is Elena. She's a friend of mine."_

"_Is she now?" _Rebekah splashed her drink all over Elena. _"Oops."_ She said sarcastically.

Elena covered her face when she felt her make up starting to run and hurried to the restroom. Damon followed shortly behind her. She was trying to recover her face with make up when Damon walked in. He locked the door when he saw the bruise on her cheek and above her eye. He grabbed her hands and pulled them away from her. _"Elena, what happened?"_

She could feel the tears again and tried to blink them away. But Damon saw them to and pulled her into a tight embrace. He ran his hand down her hair. _"'Lena, what happened to you."_

She closed her eyes trying to relax. _"Can you just… Take me home, Damon?"_

"_Of course."_ He led her out to the car. _"I'll be right back. Okay?"_

She nodded and watched him hurry back inside. He came back quickly and he drove her home. _"Let me help you in." _Elena was in no mood to argue so she simply handed Damon her keys and followed him into her house.

She went into her room to change and jumped when she came back out and saw Damon sitting on her couch. _"I couldn't just leave without making sure you were okay."_

She smiled and sat down next to him. _"It's okay. I didn't really want to be alone."_

"_Then we're both in luck." _He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her against him. _"Are you going to explain how you got that yet?" _

She sighed and sat up. _Why lie now?_ She thought. _"Where should I start?"_

"_The very beginning." _

"_Be ready for a long story."_

* * *

><p><em>AN: Keep reviewing. The more reviews the more I'll want to post the next chapters. :) So click that little button an let me know what you think. <em>


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thank you guys so, so much for the reviews. :)

* * *

><p>Elena nodded and pulled a blanket up around her.<p>

"_My parents died when I was sixteen. My brother Jeremy and I moved in with my aunt. I helped take care of him. When school started I met my best friend, Bonnie. She was dating a guy named Matt. They decided to set me up with his best friend, Tyler."_

"_Things were good at first, but we were both young, we didn't want anything serious. So we started seeing each other on and off. He was kind of controlling, but I put up with it. A week before my eighteenth birthday I found out I was pregnant. We didn't know what to do, so Ty proposed. I, of course, said yes."_

Damon kept quiet but tried to read her expression. She was in pain, but she continued anyway.

"_We got married two months later. I was six months pregnant and we got into a huge fight. It was the worst one we ever had. He got home late and was drunk. I got mad and started yelling at him. He didn't like that. The thing I knew I was against the wall. His hand was around my throat. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't help it. I started crying." _

"_He didn't like that. He said 'Crying means your weak.' And his hand went across my face. He let me go and walked away."_

Damon put his hand on Elena's leg. _"You don't deserve any of that."_

Elena laughed. _"That's not even the worst part."_

"_You can continue."_

"_Thanks. We started fighting a lot after that. But it got really bad one night. I walked in on him kissing another girl. When I confronted him on it he got really mad. When he pushed me I fell down the stairs and was knocked unconscious. Wh__n I unconcous. fell down the stairs and was in on him kissing another girl. When I confronted him on it he got really mad. W__en I woke up in I was in the hospital."_ She closed her eyes fighting back the tears that wanted to escape.

Damon rubbed her leg. _"You don't have to say anymore."_

She shook her head. _"No… I need to say the rest… When I woke up I was in the hospital, Jeremy was next to me. My hand was in his. Jenna was standing across the room talking one of the doctors. She was upset. I couldn't figure out why. Or what happened. I kept asking where Tyler was but nobody would say anything to me."_

"_Finally Jenna sat down next to me and told me that Tyler had left. I lost the baby when I went down the stairs. Everything that had happened started coming back to me. When I got out of the hospital I moved back in with Jenna. I returned to school and started talking journalism. It was a month before my twentieth birthday when Tyler returned. He was dating a new girl. I got him to sign divorce papers and everything was settled."_

"_Bonnie became the head at The New York Times and gave me a job. I started to turn my life around. I became the person I always wanted to be. But I've never been in a serious relationship since then. Tyler was the only guy that I was ever serious with. And now anytime I start to get close to someone all my insecurities come back. It's too much to deal with." _

"_Bonnie's happily married now to Matt. He and Tyler aren't friends anymore. Jenna never really got out to date anyone because she was so worried about me. I feel bad now, because she never dated. Anyway… Tyler called yesterday and threatened me if I didn't meet him. When I did, it didn't go very well. He hit me. That's how I got the bruise on my face. My ribs are bruised as well."_

She couldn't hold back anymore. She began sobbing silently. Damon wrapped her up in his arms pulling her against him. She fell asleep at Damon whispered soothing words into her hair.

She woke up still wrapped in his arms. She couldn't exactly remember why. Damon looked down and smiled. _"Good morning sunshine."_ She sat up and felt her head.

"_Good morning. What time is it?"_

"_A little after nine."_

"_You didn't have to stay here."_

"_I couldn't leave you so upset. I was worried about you."_

Elena slightly smile and realized she was still in her dress from last night. _"I need to change. I'll be back." _Damon nodded and reluctantly let her go. She walked back into the living room ten minutes dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a t-shirt. _"Thanks for staying with me. And I'm sorry for my little break down."_

Damon smirked. _"My pleasure. But I have a meeting I have to get to. Call me later if you're up for it." _

"_That sounds good." _Damon leaned down and kissed her cheek gently before leaving.

Elena felt herself blush as he kissed her cheek. Quickly she tried to snap out of the thoughts. _I can't do that again. I can't fall for him. _She sighed and climbed back in bed.

Xx

Damon arrived at his office whistling. Alaric eyed him curiously. _"Someone's in a good mood."_

"_When you spend the night with an incredible girl, you have an incredible day."_

"_You're falling for her."_

Damon lifted his head and looked at his friend. _"No, I'm not. I don't fall."_

Alaric shook his head. _"Whatever man. Deny it all you want. But I know you."_

Damon shook his head _"I don't fall. I have fun."_ Alaric smiled and continued to write while Damon sat back and thought about what his friend was saying. _"Uh, Damon. Rebekah's here."_ Alaric interrupted before leaving the room.

"_Fuck."_ He muttered under his breath.

Rebekah skipped into the room and sat on Damon's lap. _"Hello love. I thought you'd forgotten all about me." _She leaned down and kissed his neck. _"You haven't forgotten about me, have you?"_ She whispered in to his ear.

Damon closed his eyes and tried to push her off his lap. _"I'm not in the mood, Rebekah."_

"_Then I'll help you." _Rebekah began to push herself against him and licked down his neck.

"_I'm not interested Rebekah."_

Just than Damon heard the door open and Elena gasp. She turned around and hurried out of the room. Damon pushed Rebekah off of his lap and onto the floor.

"_Elena."_ Damon called after her. _"Elena!"_ He called louder.

She turned around in front of the elevator. _"What? What do you have to say, Damon?"_ She was trying to relax, figuring out why she was so upset about what she had seen.

"_That in there, wasn't what you thought it was. Rebekah… She came onto me. I was trying to make her stop."_

She laughed bitterly. _"Don't worry, Damon. It's not like we were going anywhere anyway. We went out. It was nice. You were there for me to cry on your shoulder. We're not dating." _The elevator doors opened and Elena entered, staring at the pained look on Damon's face as the doors closed.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Short chap, I know. But I hit a moment of writers block. Keep reviewing. <em>


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry it took a little bit to post. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Damon's eyes never left Elena's as the elevator doors closed. He was frozen in shock over what she'd said to him. He turned around and walked back into his office where he sat for about 10 minutes before picking up his stuff. "I'm going to just go home, Ric. Call me if there are any problems." He pulled his key's out of his pocket while walking towards the door.<p>

"Damon." Ric called after him. "Give her some space and then explain what happened. She's just upset right now." Damon nodded and left.

Once home, Damon climbed into the shower thinking about how fast his day turned shit. _Why the hell was she so upset? Like she said, we're not dating. Neither one of us want to date. And why is this bothering me so much? _

Elena had quickly become the one person he felt like he could really talk to and not have to worry. He'd felt extremely close to Elena in the short time they've known each other. And the thought that she could actually hate him killed him inside. He didn't want to even think about it. He poured himself a glass of his most expensive bourbon and sat in front of the fire.

He heard a knock on the door and the footsteps approaching him.

"You okay, Damon? Ric said you seemed a little upset."

"Not upset, Stefan. Now get back to your new wife."

"I know you're upset Damon. You only do this when you're upset. Now what happened? Something with that girl you brought to the wedding?"

"I said I'm not upset. Why aren't you with Caroline anyway?"

"Her mom is in town. They went to dinner. Now be honest Damon. What happened?"

Damon sighed and set his drink down before looking over at his brother. "At least come sit down." Once he did Damon began. "I was at the office. Rebekah showed up and came onto me. Elena walked in and thought it was something more. I tried to tell her it wasn't anything but she yelled and then left."

Stefan eyed his brother curiously. "Why does it bother you Damon? Something like this has happened before, but you let it go like it was nothing."

"That's what I've been trying to figure out." Damon groaned. "I don't fall for girls. I hook up, I have fun. But I do not fall."

"Maybe this girl is changing that. She seems like a nice girl and by the looks of it she really liked you."

Damon closed his eyes thinking about everything that had happened. "So, maybe I do like her. Doesn't mean anything. Plus, she's not really the relationship type. At least right now."

"Well maybe she just needs a friend that she can rely on. But it sounds like she felt something for you."

Damon looked at his brother and finished his drink. "Whatever it was is done now. She hates me."

"Maybe not. Just give her some time to relax and then talk to her."

"Now you sound like Ric." Damon shook his head and laughed. "When did you become the one giving me advice baby brother?"

Stefan smiled. "I have to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow. And don't stress about it Damon. It won't do you any good."

Damon sat back and thought about what his brother had said. He decided he'd give her a call tomorrow and hopefully explain everything that happened. Praying that she'd forgive him.

Xx

Elena wiped her eyes as she laid in bed. Completely unaware of the fact that she'd been crying. She finally decided that sleep wasn't going to come right now she got out of bed and made herself some tea. Not wanting to be alone she called Jenna.

"Elena? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Everything is fine Aunt Jenna. I was just hoping that you could come over. I don't really want to be alone."

"Of course. I'm on my way."

Elena set the phone down and curled up on the couch. She stared out the window watching the snow begin to fall. She felt Jenna sit down next to her and turned herself just a little bit so she could huddle up in her aunt's embrace.

She hasn't realized she'd fallen asleep until her phone rudely awoke her and Jenna. She groaned as she read Damon's name on the caller id. "Wrong number?" Jenna asked curiously.

"You could say that."

Jenna picked up Elena's phone as it rang for the third time in a row. "Alright 'Lena, what happened with you two? You were both so happy at the wedding."

Elena looked down as she explained what had happened the day before.

"Are you really being fair? You didn't even let him explain anything."

"He doesn't need to explain anything, Jenna. He and I weren't dating. We didn't agree to not see other people. He's arrogant and a player. I knew that the moment I met him."

Jenna chuckled and in response got a glare from her niece. "I'm sorry, Elena. I really am. It's just… I haven't seen you this upset about a guy in a long time. Maybe you're ready to move on from everything."

"Not with that jackass."

"Look at me Elena." She obeyed looking up at her aunt. "Obviously there was something there or you wouldn't be that upset."

Elena couldn't ignore that. Within the few days she had known Damon Salvatore she began to feel something for him. But, of course, he didn't feel anything in return and she got hurt. Jenna could see the realization come across her face. "I have an idea. Meet me for dinner tonight at 6."

Elena nodded and watched her aunt as she made her way out the door. She pulled herself up and went in to take a shower going through her regular routine to get ready. An hour and a half later she was in her car to meet Jenna. She hadn't told her anything specific just were to meet and that there were reservations under Sommers.

So Elena decided on a simple black dress, deep blue heels and a blue flower pin to hold part of her hair back. The rest was down in simple curls. She handed her keys to the valet and entered the restaurant. "Sommers." She told the man at the booth and he led her to her table where Jenna was sitting with three empty seats. "Is Jeremy and Anna here?"

Jenna smiled. "Not exactly" she waved someone over and Elena's jaw dropped as she glanced back. Looking back at Jenna very irritated. "Behave Elena." Jenna told her before standing up and greeting Alaric and Damon.

"Hello again Elena." Ric said smiling.

She simply nodded and turned her attention back to her menu.

Damon leaned over and whispered. "I had nothing to do with this."

Elena rolled her eyes and called the waiter over. "Can we get some wine? Any kind is fine with me. Just as long as I can get enough in me too deal with this guy." She nudged Damon and smiled sweetly. A few moments later the waiter arrived with a bottle and poured each them a glass. Elena took attention to hers immediately.

Elena noticed Damon glancing at his watch for what seemed like the hundredth time tonight. "What's the hurry Mr. Salvatore? Got a hot date you're going to be late for?"

Damon smirked "Actually I do, thankfully. Anything too get me away from you."

Jenna looked at Elena with concern in her eyes. And Ric glared at Damon.

"Excuse me." Elena whispered and hurried outside just in time for the tears to escape her eyes.

Back inside the restaurant Alaric, Jenna and Damon all sat silently. Jenna noticed Elena's coat still sitting the back of her chair. She picked it up and looked at the two men sitting at the table. "She's going to need this."

Damon stood up immediately and took the coat from her. "Let me. I have a lot of apologizing to do." He turned on his heel and made his way to where Elena was sitting against a wall with her face buried in her hands. "We thought you might need this." He sat down next to her draping the coat over her shoulders.

"Go away Damon."

"No… I have a lot I need to say."

"I don't want to hear it." She looked at him coldly.

He smiled and wiped the tears away from her eyes. "You know, even with your make up looking like a raccoon you're still the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

Elena could feel her temperature rise when Damon complimented her. "Say whatever it is you came to say."

Damon sighed and leaned back again the wall. "I'm sorry. For the way I acted in there. I was being an ass. I figured we we're both upset with each other and so I'd just continue playing the guy you think me to be." When Elena didn't respond he continued. "And yesterday, what you saw. It wasn't anything like you think. Rebekah is one of my ex's. She came to the office and wanted to fool around. She came on to me Elena. I didn't… I don't want her."

She stayed silent for a moment. "It doesn't matter Damon. Like I said, you and I aren't anything. It doesn't matter who you sleep with. I don't care."

"I don't really believe that."

"Well it's the truth. I don't like you. You don't like me. You can continue to play around with half of New York. It. Doesn't. Mat-"

She was cut off as Damon put his hand on her face and pulled her into a heated kiss. "Now tell me it doesn't matter." He whispered.

Elena couldn't. She simply closed her eyes and pushed her lips against his for another kiss. Damon pulled away again. "We'd better go inside before your aunt comes after you." He stood up and held his hand out to Elena.

She took his offered hand and let him help her up. And they walked back to the table hand in hand.

Jenna looked please and Alaric looked relieved. "I thought you guys left." Alaric smiled.

Damon smirked. "I won't lie. I thought about it." He glanced at Elena and smiled.

She bit her bottom lip and slowly started to eat her food that had just arrived. Thankful that she didn't have to say anything more. Once they all finished Ric helped Jenna with her coat and walked her out to her car. Damon and Elena lingered behind a little bit.

His arm was over her shoulder and she was slightly leaned against him. "I'm sorry for the way I reacted yesterday. I guess it was just kind of a surprise to see you with her."

"Don't worry about it. It's in the past."

She nodded and stopped at her car. "I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Of course. My phone is always open for you." He leaned in and kissed her lips gently. He was about to pull away when her arms went around his neck and pulled him closer.

"Goodnight Damon." She whispered against his lips.

"Goodnight beautiful." He smiled and place one more soft kiss on her lips.

Elena smiled to herself as she drove home. She couldn't remember being this happy in a long time. She pulled into her driveway and noticed a light on inside. She slowly made her way into the house and saw her sitting on the couch. "Anna?" Anna looked up at Elena. Her eyes puffy and red from crying. "Anna what's wrong?"

"It's Jeremy." She sobbed. "You have to come back to Mystic Falls."

* * *

><p>AN: Cliffhanger. Dun dun duun. Hit the little button and tell me nice things. :P<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Elena felt her heart begin to pound frantically. "Anna. I need you to tell me exactly what happened."

"I got a call… He was in a car accident. He's in a coma. Elena he's not waking up. I didn't know what else to do. I got the first flight I could and came here."

Elena hurried into her room and began to pack as fast as she could. She called Jenna to let inform her with what was going on. "We're going to Mystic Falls. Tonight. Pack your stuff. I'm not sure when we'll be back."

"Why such the rush Elena?"

"Jeremy's in a coma. We have to go now." Elena heard Jenna's phone hit the ground. She knew she was still with Alaric. She hung up her phone and called the next person she could think of. "Damon…" She sighed when she heard his voice on the other line.

"I'm going to be honest. I didn't expect you to call so soon."

Elena felt her lips turn into a small smile. "I just wanted to let you know that I have to go to Mystic Falls tonight. My brother was in an accident. He's in the hospital."

Damon's heart sank. He could hear the pain in her voice. "Do you need me to do anything?"

"There's nothing you can do. I'm not sure when I'll be back and I didn't want to just ditch you without saying goodbye."

"I'm going to meet you at the airport for a proper goodbye."

"I'll see you there." She hung up her phone, tossed it into her purse and headed out the door with Anna. They arrived at the airport and found Jenna. Elena bought their tickets handing them both one. She felt his arms around her waist. She turned to see Damon looking down at her concerned. "Hi."

Damon pulled Elena into a tight hug and kissed the top of your head. "Be careful. I just got you. I don't want to lose you."

Elena giggled. "Now who said you had me Mr. Salvatore?"

He took that as a challenge and pressed his lips against her. He smirked and pulled away slowly. "Now that has to say something."

Elena nodded breathlessly. "Okay, I believe you."

"Good. Call me as soon as you land." Elena promised him she would, kissed him one more time and boarded the plane.

She closed her eyes trying to force herself to get some sleep. But every time she closed her eyes all she could see was something horrible happening to Jeremy. They finally arrived in Mystic Falls and Anna took them immediately to the hospital. Elena remembered she was supposed to call Damon. She went outside and dialed his number. A female voice answered. "Damon's phone."

Elena was silent. She couldn't believe that he'd already had another woman with him. She heard the girl on the phone again. "Hello? Is anyone there? Damon!" She heard her yell.

The next voice she heard was his. "Elena?"

"Yeah… Hi. I'm in Mystic Falls. Just thought I'd let you know. I'll let you get back to your company."

Damon laughed whole heartedly. "Elena Gilbert. Are you jealous?" She didn't respond and Damon stopped laughing. "That was Caroline. Stefan's wife?"

Elena felt her face turn red and so was suddenly glad that he wasn't here with her. "Sorry."

"It's okay. And don't worry, Elena. I promise that I won't sleep with anyone."

"We're not together Damon."

"That doesn't mean that I don't only want you. Because that's what I want. You and only you."

She couldn't help but smile at that. "Be good Damon."

"I promise. Hopefully I'll see you soon. And call me whenever you can."

"I will."

She hung up her phone and went back to her family.

Xx

Damon sat back and tried to listen to the conversation going on between Stefan and Caroline. But it was no use. His mind kept going back to Elena and everything that had gone on today. "Damon. Listen to me." Caroline's voice interrupted his thoughts. "I'm giving you a list of Christmas things to get. It's only two weeks away."

Damon groaned. "I'm not doing anything for you. You can have your party. I'll buy you something on a list of things that you want. And it will be a Merry Christmas for us all."

"Stefan. He's taking the fun out of this." She wined.

"I'm going bed. I'll see you both in the morning. He went upstairs, laid down in his bed, and fell asleep thinking about Elena.

It'd been almost two weeks since he and Elena had seen each other. They talk on the phone every night but that wasn't enough. He wanted to see her. He wanted to look at her deep brown eyes, see her beautiful smile, and be able to wrap her up in his arms and kiss her till they couldn't breathe.

After there last phone call when Elena told him that Jeremy had woken up. She had also broken the news to him that she was going to stay in Mystic Falls for Christmas. He decided that he would surprise her and go to Mystic Falls. He also convinced Ric to go with him so he could see Jenna. He had everything packed and was just about to leave when he heard Rebekah yelling at Caroline.

He picked up his suitcases and walked towards the two girls that were in middle of a heated argument. "What the hell is going on?"

Rebekah looked at Damon and smiled making her way over to him. "I've missed you."

Damon rolled his eyes and turned to Caroline. "I'll let you know when I plan on being back. Don't mess up my house too bad."

Caroline smiled "Have fun Damon."

"Oh, I have a feeling I will." He picked his bags back up and left without a second glance at Rebekah.

He met up with Ric at the airport and they went to Mystic Falls. "Does anyone know we're coming?" Ric asked once they were in their seats.

"I didn't say a word. Want to surprise Elena."

Alaric nodded and began to read again. They arrived in Mystic Falls and asked around to find out where Jeremy and Anna lived.

Damon rented a car and drove to the address someone at a little bar called The Mystic Grill told him where he could find them. He pulled up in front of the house, left his stuff in the car and he and Alaric made their way up to the front door. He knocked and waited patiently for someone to answer. Jenna opened the door and almost screamed of joy when she saw her boyfriend standing there. She hugged Ric tightly.

Elena run to the door to see what was going on. A smile appearing immediately. She pulled Damon into the house and kissed him deeply. Her hands moving around to the back of his head keeping him close to her. "I missed you." She whispered when they finally broke apart. "What are you doing here?"

"Surprise." Damon smiled and kissed her again. They heard someone clear there throat and unwillingly broke apart again.

Elena giggled and pulled Damon into the kitchen. "Jeremy, Anna this is Damon. Damon this is my brother Jeremy and his girlfriend Anna."

"It's a pleasure to meet both of you." He took Elena's hand. "But I was hoping that I could steal you away tonight. Take you to dinner."

She nodded. "That sounds perfect."

"I'll pick you up at six."

"Wait. You'll pick me up? Your leaving?"

Damon kissed her forehead. "It's less than two hours away. I'll see you again very soon." Elena frowned as Damon kissed her and left. He hated leaving her so soon after he got here but he had to make this night perfect. He was going to ask her to officially be his girlfriend. They'd been talking a lot the past two weeks. And he's been starting to really feel something for her and he wanted it to be official now. Make her his. And he would be only hers.

He smiled to himself as he pulled his suit jacket on, picked up a single red rose and left to pick up Elena. He knocked on the door and Elena answered. He was mesmerized. She was dressed in an emerald green strapless dress that went just below her knees. Her black heeled shoes match the small clutch she was holding. Her hair was pinned back with a pin that matched her dress and just a few pieces hanging around her face.

Elena smiled as Damon struggled to find the right words to say. "See something you like?"

Damon tried to recover himself and nodded slightly. "You look… You're breathtaking."

Elena blushed. "You don't look too bad yourself."

Damon finally recuperated his thoughts. "This is for you." He handed her the rose.

She bit her lip and let him inside. She set the rose down and picked up her jacket. Damon held his arm out and Elena appreciatively took it, sliding her arm into his.

He took her to the most extravagant restaurant he could find in Mystic Falls. Elena looked around in awe. The place was gorgeous. They were seated at a table under a crystal chandelier. A girl Elena figured to be around 25 came over to take their order. Pay special attention to Damon. "What can I get for you?" She asked seductively. Elena rolled her eyes as the girl flipped her dark hair. Damon's eyes stayed directly on Elena though.

"Give us a minute." He responded without looking up. "You look beautiful tonight, Elena."

Elena blushed slightly and felt Damon's hand on hers. "Thank you."

The waitress came back over and leaned on the table giving Damon a full view of herself. "Did you decide what you want cutie?"

Damon started to rub this thumb against the back of Elena's hand and ordered for both of them. He glanced up once to hand her the menus. And then gave his focus back to Elena. Elena couldn't help but laugh at the waitress's reaction to Damon ignoring her.

"I have a question for you." Damon finally said.

"And what would that be?" Elena looked up at him.

"We've been talking, a lot lately. And I love it. I love hearing your voice and seeing you, your smile. I really like being with you and spending time with you. So, I was hoping that you'd want to make whatever you and I are official."

Elena looked shocked. She couldn't believe what he was asking. And the feelings that she was feeling inside. She finally smiled at him and saw the relief come across his face. "Of course."

His smile reached his eyes as he leaned across the table and kissed her. "You have no idea how happy that makes me." Elena finished her food and Damon grabbed her hand. "Let's get out of here." She nodded and Damon paid for dinner. He lead Elena out to his car and helped her inside.

"Where to now, Mr. Salvatore?"

Damon looked over at her and smiled. "Now it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you."


	7. Chapter 7

~Le Gasp~ Did I just update! Sorry it's been taking so long. & Sorry this chap is so short. I thought it would be better then nothing.

* * *

><p>Elena sighed when Damon refused to tell her anything. She leaned her head against the window and watched the trees pass by as they sped down the road. "Can you at least give me a hint?"<p>

"Relax 'Lena. I promise you will love this."

Elena was never really big on surprises and for some reason Damon always surprised her. "I'm starting to doubt that."

Damon rolled his eyes and smirked. He loved the reactions he could get out of her. And he hated himself for it. He couldn't figure out when he'd exactly become that guy. He never wanted to fall in love and yet here he was, with the girl of his dreams. "Close your eyes."

"HA. You're really trusting me with that?"

"Not at all. That's why I brought this." He pulled a blindfold out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Put it on."

Elena reluctantly took the blindfold and put it on. "I hate you for this."

"I know. But you'll love me later." Damon pulled into the parking lot of a hotel. He wasn't sure Elena would agree to staying the night with him here instead of being home with her brother and aunt. But he didn't care. He needed to be alone with her. It had been too long since they've had time together like this. He got out of the car and opened Elena's door. He put her hand in his and smiled as she gripped on tight. "Breathe Elena. We're almost there."

He could sense that she was annoyed which only made this better for him. He let go of Elena's hand and walked up to the desk. Elena leaned back against the wall frustrated. "Salvatore." He looked at the woman behind the desk. She looked at Elena curiously before looking at Damon.

"For two?"

"It's a surprise, and yes."

She nodded and handed him a map. "Follow this and it'll take you to your destination. And here's the key to your room."

"Thanks." He turned on his heel and returned to Elena's side. He picked her up and carried her along a dark trail.

"Are we there yet?" She groaned as he continued to walk. "Come on Damon. Let me take this stupid thing off so I can walk." She wined.

"Not a chance, love. We're almost there." He placed her on the ground and took off her blindfold. Elena's eyes widened as she looked around.

"This… Oh Damon." She looked at him. She couldn't believe where they were. A waterfall on one side and the city lights on the other. "It's beautiful." She said quietly. Still in shock she looked up at all the stars. Her eyes filled with tears.

"What's wrong Elena?" Damon asked wrapping his arms around her body protectively. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"Nono. This is perfect. I love it. I love you." She looked up at him before taking his face in her hands and kissing him.

"I love you too." He whispered against her lips. Damon laid his jacket on the ground for Elena to sit on. Once she was comfy Damon kneeled down in front of her and slid a box out of his pocket. He laughed at Elena's startled expression. "I'm not proposing."

Elena nodded not taking her eyes off the box. She took the box and opened it slowly. "Damon, this is too expensive, I can't take this." She looked at the 24k Diamond necklace.

"Nothing is too expensive for you." He moved behind Elena and pulled her close to him so her back was resting against his chest. They sat like that for about an hour before Elena yawned. "We should pry get going." He looked down at her. She nodded and stood up. Damon picked his jacket up and placed it onto Elena's shoulders.

They arrived back at the hotel and Damon lead her into their room. "You spoil me." She teased exploring the room. The bedroom walls were pale and the queen bed was cherry, while the bedding was black with a trim matching the walls. The bathroom was a blue crystal tile with a shower that could fit at least 4. And a jetted tub just as big.

Elena fell onto the bed and let out a loud sigh. She looked at Damon out of the corner of her eye. "Are you just going to stand there?"

He smirked a slowly walked over to the bed laying down next to her. "You're not mad at me for having you stay here?"

Elena shook her head. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else but right here with you." She rolled over and kissed him deeply. He pulled her on top of him keeping her body close to him. Her fingers entangled his hair.

He reached down and pulled her shirt off, her pulling his off right after. Their mouths never leaving the other. They removed each other clothes, kissing each other all over. Damon rolled onto Elena rubbing his hard erection against her thigh.

"Don't tease me, Salvatore."

Damon smirked and pushed himself inside Elena. They both moaned and found a rhythm together. Elena wrapped her legs around Damon's waist and pushed her hips against his. He moved quicker and moved his lips to her breasts. Taking one of her nipples into his mouth. "Oh god." Elena moaned arching her back off of the bed.

Damon's movements became intense as he got closer to the edge. He wanted her to get off before he did. He slid his hand in-between them and rubbed Elena's clit slowly. "Yes. Oh yes." She called out. Shortly followed by her screaming out his name as she hit her orgasm. Damon moved in and out of her as she rode it out. He went over the edge right after her.

He collapsed down on top of her placing lazy kisses along her shoulder before rolling next to her. Elena curled up next to Damon and set her head on his shoulder. They both fell into a happy sleep.

Xx

Elena woke up as she felt kisses against her neck. "Good morning, sleepyhead." He smiled up at her.

"Good morning handsome." She looked down running her hands through his hair.

Damon climbed up and kissed her slowly. "We should probably go soon. I'm sure your family must be curious on where you are." Elena nodded not wanting to get up. Damon stood up and pulled Elena into his arms. "We do need a shower though."

She shook her head. "No. We won't be ready if we both get in. You stay out here." Elena freed herself from his arms and ran into the bathroom locking the door behind her before he could get in. Damon groaned a laid back down while Elena showered.

Two hours later they were on the road and headed back to Mystic Falls. "Thank you, for last night." Elena finally said breaking the silence.

"You deserved it." He looked at her and smiled pulling into the driveway.

* * *

><p>Still new to write smut. Any tips would be fabulous. Click the little button and review. :)<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

I updated! WOOHOO. Sorry it's taken so long. Writers block sucks. I pretty much have an idea of where I'm going it's just getting it to sound decent. That's all. :)

* * *

><p>Elena closed her eyes as she entered the house smelling the apple pie that was cooking in the kitchen. Her mind went back to when she was a kid. Jeremy and her sitting next to the tree, trying to guess what they got for Christmas. Their parents getting the pie and ice cream ready for them. The feeling Damon's arms around her waist pulled her back into reality. She leaned her head back against his chest and relaxed.<p>

She heard Jenna and Anna laughing in the kitchen and pulled away from Damon. She walked in slowly not wanting to interrupt whatever was going on. "Elena!" Jenna smiled and pulled her into a hug. "Where were you?" She noticed Damon standing behind her and chuckled. "Maybe I don't want to know."

"Well, I do." Anna said hugging her soon to be sister. "Damon, the boys are in the garage. Go out there with them." Damon nodded knowing that the girls wanted time with Elena. He leaned down and kissed her gently and disappeared back out the door. "What exactly happened?"

Elena shook her head remembering everything that happened the night before. "He was so sweet. It was perfect. We went to the waterfall, and then he took me to a nice hotel. I can't even explain it."

"So you two are getting serious." Jenna asked cautiously. "I just don't want to see you get hurt again Elena. That whole ordeal with Tyler… I don't want to repeat that."

Elena knew what her aunt meant. That had been the whole reason she didn't want a relationship again. She didn't want things to end up the same way. She had learned to guard her heart, but for some reason Damon Salvatore had broken through that wall. And Elena was praying that he wouldn't turn out to be the same.

Xx

Outside the Alaric and Jeremy were playing basketball when Damon appeared. "I was wondering when you two would be back." Alaric smiled and threw the ball to Damon.

He caught the ball and easily made it into the hoop. "I figure she needed a break. So I took her away for the night."

Alaric knew that Damon and Elena needed the time alone and nodded. Jeremy narrowed his eyes and looked at Damon. "Listen man, Elena's my sister and I don't want to see her get hurt again. I'm sure she told you about Tyler and I don't want to see that happen. Just promise me that you won't disappear on her."

Damon smirked and watched Jeremy as he gave his speech. He understood why he was so worried. But he also knew that he loved Elena. He would never do anything like that jackass to hurt her. "I promise. Elena means the world to be and hurting her would mean hurting myself."

Jeremy seemed satisfied with that and let his eyes wonder over to the door where Anna was standing. He dropped the ball and walked. He picked her up and kissed her lightly. "Anything we can help you with?"

Anna shook her head. "The pie is done, if you want to come have some."

All three of the boys hurried inside and grabbed a bowl of ice cream and apple pie. Elena sat down across from Jeremy and they both smiled, thinking about their parents.

**Back in New York: **

Stefan and Caroline walked into a local bar. "Let's dance!" Caroline exclaimed and pulled Stefan onto the dance floor. As Stefan looked around the bar he spotted Rebekah leaning over the bar laughing. Caroline pulled him closer and wrapped her arms around his neck drawing his attention away from her. "Damon's not here. Don't worry about her." She wined.

He nodded setting his hands on her waist. But he couldn't help watching Rebekah out of the corner of his eye. A guy walked up to her whispering something in her ear and they began talking. After the song ended Stefan walked over to where Rebekah was engaged in a conversation.

"Fancy seeing you here. Why exactly are you here, Rebekah?"

"What? A girl can't come out for a drink?" She smiled.

"This guy bothering you?" The man that Rebekah had been talking to finally spoke up.

"Don't worry about it, Tyler. Stefan this is Tyler, Tyler this is Stefan. You know Stefan, Tyler here has a friend in common with us. You know Elena? This is her ex."

Damon had mentioned Tyler to him before. But before he could say anything Caroline skipped up next to him. "I ordered us drinks. Let's go find a table." She pulled him away quickly to a booth as far away from Rebekah was.

"Care, I really need to find out what's going on between those two." He said glancing up at the couple at the bar. "I just don't see anything good coming from that."

Caroline groaned. "Stefan! This is supposed to be a fun night out for us. I don't want HER to ruin it." She sighed when she saw the determination in his eyes. "Fine. I'll be back." She stood up and walked over to the bar. Leaning over slightly just barely close enough to hear what the two were talking about.

"I just want Damon back." The girl pouted.

"I know. And I want to make Elena pay for what she did to me."

"I'll figure something out."

Caroline hurried off before one of them saw her and she took her place next to Stefan. "Bad news Stef.. Really bad news."

**Mystic Falls**

"It was so great to see you guys." Anna said as she hugged Elena goodbye. "You better come back soon."

"Of course." Elena promised taking Damon's hand in hers. Damon led her to the car and shut the door.

"Don't worry. She'll call when we make it safe."

A few hours later they had finally made it back to New York and were both completely unpacked. "I'm really glad you showed up there. I didn't realize how much I needed you around." Elena smiled playfully and kissed his neck.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." He looked down at the girl in his arms. "Move in with me." He blurted out before he could stop himself.

Elena sat up, placing her hands on Damon's chest. "Are you serious?"

He nodded and took her hands in his. "I know it hasn't been very long. But I don't want to spend any more time apart than we have to. I love you, Elena."

She couldn't respond. Instead she kissed him with more passion than she thought was possible. "Of course I'll move in with you." She finally got out.

* * *

><p>Rebekah and Tyler? Wonder what they've got planned.<p>

Review, review, review. I love to hear what you all have to day.


	9. Chapter 9

Another update. YAY! I'm a little nervous to see what you guys will say about this chapter.

Shameless Self Promotions: Twitter: kknicholee. Tumblr: switchingsalvatorebrothers

* * *

><p><em>Elena's heart was racing. It was dark, too dark. She couldn't see. Her eyes darted around the room frantically. Where am I? She thought to herself. Her hands hit something cold. It took a few minutes for her to realize it was a wall. Feeling her way around, she searched for a door. Useless.. It all felt the same. <em>

_She could hear faint footsteps, giving her the urgency to find a door to get away from whatever was coming, to get out of this dark place. She felt dizzy, like she was suffocating. The air seemed to be getting thicker. Her heart began beating louder. A door opened behind her and she froze, turning slowly to see who it was before falling to the ground and letting the darkness take her. _

Elena sat up startled. She could feel the sweat all over her body and pushed the blankets off. Next to her she felt Damon began to move around before he opened his eyes and looked up at her. He could tell by the look on her face something wasn't right.

"What's wrong?" He asked, sitting up next to her.

"Just a bad dream." Elena glanced at him, hoping he would just let it slide. But of course, he didn't.

"What was it about? Elena you're shivering. Come here." He pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her protectively.

"I don't feel cold. I'm sweating." He hadn't realized she didn't answer about her dream. Damon laid Elena down on the bed and disappeared into the bathroom. Elena could her the faint sound of water running and closed her eyes. A few minutes later she felt Damon's arms around her as he picked her up. She couldn't help but smile at the worried look on his face. "You look really cute right now." She giggled, snuggling against his chest.

He gently set her down removing the t shirt she had borrowed of his. He looked at her as if asking permission to remove her bra and panties and took her small smile as a yes. Once she was completely nude he picked her back up and set her down in tub. He couldn't help but feel pleased as Elena let out a small sigh.

"Stay in here with me?" Elena asked without opening her eyes.

"I wouldn't think about being anywhere else."

Elena stayed in the tub until the water began to feel cold. She noticed her shiver and picked her up, wrapping a towel around her fragile body. He moved back to the bed and held her against him, pulling he blankets up around the both of them. Damon drew random shapes against Elena's arm with the tip of his finger as she fell asleep in his arms.

Rebekah dialed Tyler's number for the tenth time, throwing her phone across the room as it went to voicemail once again.

"Someone seems a little too upset. Maybe this should wait."

She turned and glared at the man that just walked through the door. "I've been calling you for the past hour! You could at least answer your phone!" Tyler chuckled at her frustration, which only infuriated her more. "What's so funny?"

"I told you I'd be here at nine. I'm here. My phone died. Relax Bekah." She nodded slowly at sat back down. She knew she had to come up with a plan to get Damon (her Damon) back. "So have you thought of anything we could do?" Tyler asked as he sat down across from her.

"You need to get Elena alone I'll handle Damon."

"And when do we do this?"

"Tomorrow night. They're going to that club opening. It'll be perfect." Tyler nodded. He wasn't sure what Rebekah had planned but he hoped it work. He wanted Elena and he would get her, one way or another.

Feeling Damon's eyes on her Elena looked up at him slowly. She was still in his arms and he looked exhausted. "Did you sleep at all?" She questioned.

Damon shook his head and held her closer to his chest. "I was worried about you. I needed to make sure you were okay."

Elena sighed and rested her head on his chest. "You should sleep now. I'm fine."

"Nope." He responded popped the 'p' and looked down at her. "It's time for you to eat."

Elena scrunched her nose and shook her head. "I'm not hungry Damon. I don't think eating would be a good idea right now."

She closed her eyes as she felt his lips against her forehead. "You're not sweating anymore" He smiled, "but you are warm still."

Elena groaned. "I haven't been sick in years. This isn't fair." She folded her arms stubbornly against her chest. She felt Damon's chest rise as she chuckled. He laid down on the bed keeping Elena small body on top of his, and his arms firmly around her.

"I'm sure it'll pass quickly." He closed his eyes and Elena kept her eyes on him. She'd never realized how young he looked when he was asleep. Not that he didn't not look young. But there's something different when he's asleep, she thought. He looked innocent, like a little boy.

Elena stayed where she was until she knew that Damon was fast asleep. Then she slowly untangled herself from him and went downstairs to the kitchen. She wanted to make him breakfast, since he was always caring for her. She looked thru all the cupboards until she found what she needed.

Staring at the counter Elena felt satisfied with what she had. Some eggs, bacon, and pancakes, which she decided to add some blueberries to. She glanced at the clock. Damon had been asleep for an hour. She knew she needed to hurry because once he realized she wasn't in bed he would be awake.

20 minutes later Elena had a plate of food on a tray along with a glass of orange juice and a fresh cup of coffee. Slowly she made her way back up the stairs and into the room, careful that she didn't spill anything. She pushed the door open and looked at Damon who was sitting up against the headboard with his arms crossed. "Surprise?" She smiled and set the tray on his lap.

"You were gone when I woke up." He pouted, which make Elena laugh.

"I'm sorry! I wanted to surprise you with food."

Damon nodded. He couldn't really be mad at her. It was impossible. "Thank you." He smiled. "It looks delicious." Carefully he leaned over and gave her a small kiss. He took a bite and looked at her. "It's amazing. Thank you baby."

Elena smiled, obviously pleased with herself. "I feel better." She said and took a sip of coffee. "I just think I need to eat soup, because nothing else sounds good."

He understood and noted that he would stop somewhere after he met with Ric and get her some. After Damon finished his food he glanced at the clock. "I have to meet Ric in forty minutes. You sure you'll be okay here alone?"

Elena nodded. "I can entertain myself with movies." Elena stood and fixed Damon's tie.

"What would I do without you?" He placed his hand on her cheek. Elena instinctively leaned her cheek into his hand.

"You'd leave the house with a crooked tie." Elena leaned up and pressed her lips against his. Neither one broke the kiss until it was necessary to breathe. "I love you." She whispered against his lips before kissing him one last time.

"I love you too."

Elena laid down on the couch and flipped through the channels on the TV. There was nothing that interested her to watch so she closed her eyes and instantly fell into a deep sleep.

"_What the hell!" She yelled as she felt her back hit a wall. _

"_Don't yell Elena." Tyler said as he pinned her arms above her head. _

"_Tyler." She warned. _

"_What are you going to do Elena? Run? You know I'm faster then you." He had a point there. She could feel his body against hers, keeping her pressed hard against the wall. Elena could feel the blood on the back of her head where she'd slammed it when he pushed her. "If you don't fight it, it won't hurt." He smiled devilishly at her. _

_She could smell the alcohol on him. "Ty, this isn't you." She tried to reason. His hand left a stinging feeling on her cheek. She was on the ground in second, his hands all over body. "Ty please." She cried. _

"_Shut up." He smacked her again but harder. She could taste the blood in her mouth. Another slam against her head and it all went dark. _

"Elena?" She groaned. "Elena!" Slowly she opened her eyes.

"Damon?" She whispered, rubbing her eyes.

"Oh please. Do I really sound like man?"

"Caroline? What are you doing here?" She finally sat up.

"Damon was worried about you. So I told him I would come over and make sure you were okay." Elena smiled to herself and nodded.

"I'm fine, Car. He just worries too much."

"Of course he does! He's in love with you. It would be weird if he didn't care."

Elena's heart stopped at Caroline's words. In love with her? She knew he loved her, but in love? Was she in love with him? She wasn't sure what she was feeling at that moment. And that scared the hell out of her.

* * *

><p>*cross fingers* whatdya think?<p>

What does Rebekah have planned? DUNDUNDUN.

What about Elena unsure of her feelings? Hmm..

Reviews are loved. ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it took a while. I've been crazy busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay Elena?" Caroline asked with concern clearly in her voice. Elena hadn't even realized she'd spaced out. "Is it what I said? I didn't mean to freak you out. I thought it was clear how he felt about you."<p>

Elena smiled and finally looked up and Caroline. "It's not that. It's just… I swore I'd never fall in love again. And here I am. It just scares me, a lot. Those feelings, I just don't want to get hurt again. I don't know Care. I'm afraid."

Caroline get her hand on Elena's, squeezing it gently. "I understand. But Elena, that's normal. It's okay to be scared." Elena could tell she was being sincere. She knew that Caroline wanted to help her. "The question is, how do you feel about him?"

Elena thought about Caroline's question for a moment. Her stomach felt tight and her heart raced as she thought about Damon. "I feel safe. When I'm with Damon I feel like nothing can go wrong, that I won't get hurt." Elena sighed and looked at Caroline, who was waiting for her to continue. With a smile Elena continued her thought. "He makes me laugh, and it's like everything is right. It's like all the bad things aren't real. And I'm happy. Happier than I think I've ever been."

Jumping up, Caroline almost squealed. "I knew it! I knew it! You two are going to get married and have cute little babies!"

Elena rolled her eyes but couldn't hide the smile. She was in love with Damon Salvatore, and she didn't care who knew. She would yell it to the whole world if she could. "Okay," Caroline finally calmed herself and sat down. "Now that we've cleared that up, what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know what to do." Elena admitted sadly. "Damon's been so amazing and loving. I don't know what to do for him."

"Good thing I'm here to help you then, right." Caroline smiled, jumping as the door opened. "Text me later and we'll get started." She stood up and glanced at Elena as she got to the door. "Talk to you later."

Elena relaxed against the couch and watched as Damon shut the door behind Caroline. "Blondie seemed to be in a good mood. I'm taking it you two got along?" He smiled and leaned down, kissing her softly. "How was your time with Caroline?"

"It was nice. I didn't realize how much I needed girl time until today. Thank you for having her come over."

Damon lifted Elena's legs and sat down, gently setting them back down on his lap. He unconsciously rubbed her legs as she talked. She glanced over at him and laughed. "Have you even heard a word that I said to you?"

Turning slowly he shook his head. "Not one thing."

Elena groaned and threw a pillow at him. "Why do I even bother trying?"

Damon smirked and pushed her legs off him, moving on top of her almost like he was a predator. "Because most of the time, I actually pay attention."

He was on top of her now and had her pinned on the couch. "Mhmm," Elena sighed. "One of the things I love about you." She smiled, looking up at him.

Damon leaned down and placed kisses all over Elena's neck, moving up to her lips. "As much as I want to rip your clothes off, we have to go to that party tonight." Elena nodded and sat up, pushing Damon with her.

"I'd better go get ready." With that Elena was up the stairs and standing in the bathroom. She pulled her phone out and dialed Caroline's number.

"Elena!" The girl sounded excited on the phone. "I've thought about what to do for Damon. Stefan said he'll get Damon out of the house this weekend so we can set up."

"And you're planning on letting me in on this genius idea when?"

"When I know Damon isn't around so it can be a surprise."

"Alright, alright. You're going tonight, right?"

"Of course silly. I'll see you there!"

"Okay, thanks Care. Bye." Elena hung up her phone and began to get ready for the party.

About an hour later Elena had her hair and make-up done and was dressed in a blue dress that seemed to show off her curves. "Mm, we should just skip out on this party." She smiled and looked back at Damon staring at her.

"Caroline would kill me." She closed her eyes as his arms went around her waist. "She would kill you too," Elena reminded him.

"I know." Damon pouted looking at the mirror at the two of them. "We do look pretty hot together." Smirking slightly as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Come on." Elena untangled herself from Damon's arms and grabbed his hand. "We better go."

Damon nodded and let Elena lead him out to the car. They drove in a comfortable silence to The Grill. Once they arrived Damon hurried over and opened the door for Elena. She slid her arm into his and placed her hand on his arm. Damon rubbing his hand against hers and smiled as they walked inside.

Before they made it to the bar Caroline was in front of them. "We got a booth for all of us." Caroline said as she pointed to where Stefan was sitting. Damon led Elena to the table and sat next to her, Caroline arriving moments later with their drinks.

Elena and Caroline got lost in a conversation about some show on TV and Damon and Stefan both groaned. A few minutes later Caroline jumped up. "Bathroom, come on Elena." She grabbed her and pulled her to the bathroom, leaving the guys at the table.

Rebekah sat at the bar in the corner, her eyes never leaving Elena and Damon sitting across the room. She could hear Tyler rambling on about something, but she didn't pay attention. Finally Elena had left the table and now she needed Damon alone. "and that's when-"

"I don't care. I haven't heard a single thing you've said to be quite honest." Damon got up and walked towards the bar. And Caroline walked out of the bathroom without Elena next to her. "Damon's alone. Elena's alone. Go find her and keep her busy for a few minutes."

Tyler nodded and jumped up. Rebekah stood and glided to where Damon was standing. "Hello love." She set her hand on Damon's back and smiled as he turned towards her.

"What do you want Rebekah."

"Can't I just say hello? I've missed you terribly." Rebekah pouted. She let her eyes looked over Damon's shoulder to where Tyler and Elena where in a heated conversation.

Tyler locked eyes with Rebekah and nodded slightly. "You're boyfriend doesn't seem to be missing you much."

"What do you mean?" Elena felt her stomach clench. Tyler pointed to where the two were standing at the bar. Elena could see Rebekah's hand on Damon's chest, his finger on her arm. Just as she was about to walk over to them Rebekah's lips were on Damon's. He didn't move.

Elena felt as if her heart had been smashed. Without another word she turned and ran out the door. She couldn't believe she'd thought Caroline was right when she'd told her Damon loved her. That she believed him. Elena leaned against the wall, feeling the tears falling down her cheeks. She didn't want to see Damon. Not right now, not after seeing him kiss her. She hurried down the road, completely unsure of where to go.

Damon stood completely shocked as Rebekah pressed her lips against him. He stood motionless before pushing her away. "What the hell is your problem?" He nearly yelled at her.

"I've missed you Damon. I know you've missed me."

"Fuck you. I'm with Elena. Get it through your head. I don't love you." He knew he was being harsh, but she just didn't understand.

"You don't mean that."

"You mean nothing to me. I love Elena. Elena, not you."

Rebekah smirked "Then where is your little girlfriend?" She looked towards Tyler and realized Elena was gone, only make her smile grow.

"What the hell did you do," Damon growled and grabbed onto her shoulders tightly. "I swear to God Bekah, if you hurt her…" He took a deep breath and let her go, walked towards Tyler. "Where is she?"

Tyler looked at Rebekah, looking for her to help him. "Don't look for her." Damon's were in fist at his sides. "Where. Is. She."

"She left. She saw you and Rebekah and ran out of here. I swear man." Damon nodded and walked over to Caroline and Stefan.

"I need your help. Both of you. Elena took off. I don't know where she is."

"Damon! What happened? She was fine in the bathroom."

"Long story blondie. I'll feel you in when we find her. That's the most important thing right now." Damon had never felt so desperate. And he could see that Caroline and Stefan were thinking the same thing. "Please, please help me find her. I need to know she's okay."

Caroline stood up and pulled Stefan with her. "We'll start looking around. You go back to the house and see if she's there."

"Thank you." Damon grabbed his keys and hurried out the door. He couldn't let himself think the worst. She had to be okay. He didn't know what he would do if anything happened to her.

Elena found herself looking around a dark empty street. She had no idea where she was and she could still feel the tears in her eyes. She spotted a park just down the street and decided to go there. When she was younger she used to go into her backyard and swing when she was upset. She thought that maybe she could go back to that familiar place.

She sat down on one of the swings and pushed herself at a steady pace. She still couldn't believe what she saw. How could he do that? After everything that he'd said to her, that Caroline said. She felt her phone buzz and looked at the ID. She rolled her eyes and pressed ignore. She didn't want to talk to Damon, not after that.

A few minutes later her phone buzzed again. This time it was Caroline. She groaned knowing why she was calling and pressed ignore. Moments later another call came through. She didn't recognize the number and picked up hesitantly. "Hello?"

"Elena, thank god. Caroline has been freaking out." She closed her eyes hearing Stefan's voice.

"Yeah. Tell her sorry. I just had to get out of there."

"I know… Damon told us what happened. But I think you need to talk to him. Where are you? We all need to talk."

"I don't want to see him Stefan." Elena could feel the tears began to form again. "I can't look at him."

"Elena please. Caroline and I will come get you. There's things you need to hear. And then you can figure out how you feel. Okay?"

She could hear him pleading with her. Finally she took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay… I'm at a park by the church." She'd realized where she was once she calmed down.

"We're on our way."

"Okay. Bye." Elena hung up her phone and sighed. She didn't know what she was going to say once she saw Damon. She just hoped that she could be stronger then she was being right now.

* * *

><p>I hope you don't hate me TOO much. Reviews are always loved and help inspire to continue the story.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

YAY. So happy another update. Alright, I've been asked what the difference between loving someone and being in love with someone is. A little confusion there.

Loving someone is a strong caring for someone like a family member. Being in love with someone is a deep romantic love. Being in love with someone means you can look past their problems and love them for who they are. And it also could lead to having a future with that person. Loving someone isn't as strong as being in love with someone.

Alright, enough rambling. On to the story!

* * *

><p>By the time they reached Damon's house Elena was asleep on the backseat. She felt arms around her and instantly knew who it was, which woke her up immediately. "Put me down Damon." Her eyes met his and she could see the pain and worry in them. She could feel her heart tighten and the tears fill her in her eyes. Then she thought of Rebekah kissing and him not moving to push her off. "Damon, put me down."<p>

Damon shook his head. "Not gonna happen. Not until we're inside and you agree to listen to me." Elena knew she could fight him. He'd tie her to a chair to get her to listen. Finally she sighed, knowing she was defeated. Damon dropped Elena on the couch next to Caroline and sat across from the two next to his brother.

Elena looked at all three of them frustrated. "Just say what you all have to say. I'm tired."

Caroline took Elena's hand in hers and looked over at Damon. Elena's eyes finally met his and he began. "It's not what you think happened. Rebekah came over and just talked. Next thing I knew she was kissing me. I was shocked, I couldn't move. Once I realized what was happening I pushed her away."

Damon sighed seeing the anger still in her eyes. He moved over to her and kneeled down in front of her. "I threated her and that Tyler guy. Elena I would rather die than hurt you. When you ran off I thought I was going to lose you." He looked up at her with pleading eyes. "I love you Elena. I don't want anyone else but you."

Blinking quickly Elena tried to fight the tears that were rolling down her cheeks. She looked at Stefan and Caroline. "You said you had something to say too."

The two shared a look and Stefan explained what they had overheard at Rebekah and Tyler talking about. Damon stood up once Stefan was finished and began to pace. "And you didn't tell us why?"

"We were sure how to tell you. That's not something you want to just say." Caroline said with a hit of annoyance in her voice.

"Bullshit. You could have warned us what was going on."

"Don't be ridiculous Damon. You and Elena have both been extremely happy. Telling you what I heard would have just upset you both. Plus, I honestly thought we'd have a little bit more time to tell you. Who knew they were serious about it all."

Damon sighed but still continued to pace. He knew Caroline was right, as much as he hated to admit it. If she'd have told him he wouldn't have gone to the party tonight. Hell he'd be to paranoid to go to any party. The important thing was that Elena was here now, with him. He felt her small hand grab onto his pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Damon, you're going to make a hole in the floor if you don't stop pacing." Damon gave her a small smile and nodded. He took a seat next to Elena. He hadn't even seen Caroline move over by Stefan.

"I'm taking it you forgive me?"

Elena smiled and nodded. "It wasn't your fault Damon. And I'm sorry I assumed you did anything."

"I understand. You've been hurt a lot. But promise me, if something like that happens again, you won't run off. That you'll remember this and know that I would never do anything like that to you."

"I promise." She leaned her head up and kissed Damon slowly.

They heard Stefan clear is throat as if reminding them they were still sitting there. To be honest, Elena had forgotten they were still there, and from the looks of it, so did Damon.

Caroline clapped her hands together and stood up. "Yay! Damon and Elena are back together, everything is right again. Now we'll leave you two alone." She winked and pulled Stefan to the door. "Remember what we talked about Elena." Caroline closed the door and they were gone.

Elena had completely spaced off what her and Caroline talked about in the bathroom. She sat back for a moment remembering their conversation.

"_It's all planned. So don't worry. Stefan will get Damon to go out of town with him. And instead of coming back to New York, they'll fly to Italy." _

"_Italy?" Elena looked at Caroline a little confused. _

"_Because he's Italian. Damon was just talking about how he wanted to go back there. So you and I will go to the house they have there. Stefan will give me his key and we'll make some pasta and get some wine. And we definitely won't forget a new sexy little Victoria's Secret outfit." _

_Elena nodded. "Okay, okay. We're going to Italy this weekend." _

Damon picked Elena up and carried her up to the bedroom and laid her down. "Damon," she said in barely a whisper. "I'm sorry about tonight. I didn't want to believe that you would do something like that. I just assumed… You're not like other guys. I should know that by know."

Gently Damon wiped a tear away from Elena's eye. She instinctively leaned her cheek against his hand. She should have known better. Damon loved her. He kissed her cheek and pulled her close to him. "I just want to hold you tonight." He whispered against her hair. Elena simply nodded and fell asleep in Damon's arms.

Friday was finally here and Elena was extremely excited about what Caroline planned. The two had gone shopping and got a deep blue bra with a little black bow with a pair of panties that matched. Damon glanced at Elena sitting on the bed and set his bags down. "I don't have to go you know."

Elena smiled up at Damon as he walked over and sat next to her. "Don't be silly. You and Stefan should have some brotherly time. Plus this will be good for me and Caroline to have some girl time."

Damon nodded and glanced at the door. "Stefan and Caroline are here." Damon picked up his bags and took Elena's hand leading her into the living room. "I'll be back soon." He leaned down and kissed Elena. He didn't want to leave her alone. He hated being away from her. But she was right. He and Stefan haven't had time as just brothers in a long time.

Elena nodded keeping her lips on Damon's. "I know." She whispered, kissing him again. "I'll see you soon." She smiled and watched as the brothers got into Stefan's car and pulled away.

As soon as they couldn't see the car anymore Caroline turned to Elena. "I'm so excited for this. Are you packed? Are you ready to go?" Elena nodded as Caroline continues to talk.

"Caroline," she finally had to interrupt her. "I'm ready. Let's go, okay?"

"Okay! Oh Elena. You're going to love Italy. It's so pretty. And there are a lot of guys to look at."

"Caroline!" Elena laughed. "You're married and I'm with Damon."

"I said look. You can look, but not touch. It's simple really." Caroline smiled and pulled Elena suitcase out to her car. "This is going to be amazing."

Elena tried to listen to Caroline as they drove to the airport but she couldn't seem to keep up with how fast she was changing topics. She was relieved when they finally pulled into the airport and onto the plane. Elena looked around and took a seat next to Caroline. "Let me guess, first time on a private jet?"

She laughed and looked at Caroline. "You can tell?" Caroline just smiled and took a ship of the champagne that someone just poured for her.

"Just relax. We'll be there soon." Elena decided to take Caroline's advice and closed her eyes. Within minutes she was asleep. None of her dreams seemed to last very long, and they came on after another. Elena awoke when she felt Caroline shaking her lightly.

"Rise and shine sleepyhead. We're here." Elena sat up and looked out the window. She couldn't believe she was actually here. Caroline pulled her up and they walked out to the car that was picking them up. Their bags were already in the trunk so they climbed into the backseat.

Elena couldn't keep her eyes off everything around them. It was so beautiful. They pulled onto a winding road. She couldn't believe her eyes. When the pulled up to the house Elena thought she was in a dream. In front of her was a massive house that looked like some sort of stone. Wherever she looked she could see trees. Caroline pulled her around to the back of the house. There was a lattice fence up the back walls that were cover in grapes.

Inside the house was just as impressive. They entered the kitchen first. The walls were yellow with a little bit of purple through it. The cabinets were white and the appliances where silver. She rubbed her hand across the marble counter tops and spotted the living room. There was a black brick fire place against a red wall. The other walls we're a cream color and the furniture was white. Elena laughed and looked at Caroline. "Are you sure we're in the right place? This looks nothing like Damon."

Caroline just smiled "There mom decorated it. Damon refused to change it." Elena nodded. She knew exactly where he was coming from. It had been horrible when Jenna began changing things in the house after her parents died. "I'll show you Damon's room."

Elena let Caroline lead her up the stairs and down the hall to a room. She opened the door and Elena instantly knew it was Damon's. The walls were tan and all the furniture was black cherry. The bed looked massive. It was a four post bed the same color as everything else. The comforter was black with gold designs all over, with matching accent pillows. She looked around and smiled, setting her suitcase against the wall.

"The bathroom is over there." Caroline pointed to a door inside the room. "And the closet is there." She pointed across the room. "Make yourself at home, shower, do whatever. I'll be back in a bit with everything we need."

Elena nodded and pulled a few things out of her bag and walked into the bathroom. She looked around in shock. Elena had never seen a bathroom like this one. The walls were peach with a chandelier looking light in the middle. The floor was brown, just a little lighter than the cupboards. The counter was a brown marble and it matched the step that was around the bathtub. On the opposite wall was a glass shower.

After standing in complete silence Elena pulled her clothes off and stepped into the shower. This was the most amazing house Elena had ever seen. She just hoped that Damon would be happy about what was planned.

30 minutes later Elena was out of the shower and dressed. She went downstairs and looked around for Caroline who wasn't back yet. She sat down on the couch and pulled her phone out. She had a text from Damon.

_~I miss you beautiful. _

Elena couldn't help but smile. Damon could be the sweetest guy if he wanted to be. She just couldn't believe that he was actually her.

_~I miss you too. _

Almost immediately she got a response.

_~Thank god I'll see you tomorrow. _

_~Go have fun with your brother. I'll see you tomorrow babe. _

_~I love you. _

Elena smiled and responded as Caroline walked inside.

_~I love you too. _

She closed her phone and jumped up. "God Caroline, did you buy the whole store?"

She just smiled and dropped everything on the counter. "Just trust me. I got things for dinner, deserts, and wine. Plus a few things for me and Stefan."

Elena helped Caroline put everything away. Once they were done they went into one of the other rooms and turned on a movie. Half way through the movie Caroline had fallen asleep and Elena tiptoed out of the room and headed into Damon's room. She opened his closest and pulled out one of his shirts. She took off her sweats and t-shirt and pulled Damon's over her head. It smelt like him and she figured it was the next best things since she wasn't here. She closed her eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Likes, dislikes, suggestions, whatever you'd like. Keep the amazing reviews up. :)<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry it took so long. My writers block has been bad. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Elena awoke to the smell of coffee. Slowly she sat up and grabbed for her sweats. She pulled them on and walked down the stairs, only to find Caroline dancing around the kitchen singing to herself. Caroline saw Elena out of the corner of her eye. "Thank god you're awake! I didn't want to start setting everything up without you."<p>

Looking around, Elena spotted some mugs. She grabbed one and poured herself some coffee. Caroline still seemed to be off in a world of her own, so Elena sat on one of the stools and sipped on her coffee. Glancing at the clock Elena nearly spit out her coffee. "Caroline! Why didn't you wake me earlier? Damon will be here in three hours."

Elena jumped up and ran up the stairs pulling everything out of her suitcase. She couldn't believe that Caroline let her sleep all day. She had so much to do. How was she supposed to get everything done in three hours?

After finding her outfit she ran into the bathroom and hopped into the shower. Thirty minutes later Elena was out of the shower and dressed. She left her hair down so it could dry while she and Caroline set everything up. She skipped down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Where should we start Care?"

Caroline smiled and handed Elena a bag. "Take this up to Damon's room. I'll get everything out to make dinner." Elena nodded and trotted back up the stairs and dropped the bag onto Damon's bed. She looked at her bag of clothes and threw it into the closet.

"Elena," Caroline's voice sang as she called up the stairs. "Stefan called; they'll be here in two hours." Elena hurried down the stairs and helped Caroline cook the pasta. "Here," Caroline handed her some vegetables. "Make some salad. I'll finish this."

Elena took the food and began to slice the vegetables and made a salad. "Are you okay with all this?" Elena looked at Caroline curious. "I need to go set up the bedroom." Caroline nodded and shooed Elena away. "I'll be upstairs if you need anything." Elena went up the stairs and dumped everything onto the bed.

She couldn't believe everything that Caroline had gotten. There were hundreds of rose petals and a bottle of wine. In the other bag there were two wine glasses. Elena shook her head and smiled to herself. She the bottle on the nightstand with the glasses next to it and she began to spread the petals on the bed and down onto the floor.

Elena glanced in the mirror and realized that she still hadn't done her make up. She pulled out a bag and tried to hurry. "Ten minutes 'Lena." Caroline called up the stairs. Elena looked in the mirror once more and ran down the stairs.

"Is everything done?" She looked at Caroline, who shrugged.

"A few more minutes, but you can handle it. I'm going to go now." Caroline pulled Elena into a hug and smiled. "He's going to love this. I promise." And with that, Caroline was out the door.

Damon opened the door and took a deep breath. Whatever was cooking smelt amazing. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been here. He's was a little surprised when Stefan said they were coming here instead of New York. But he was also stoked. He missed Italy more then he wanted to admit.

Damon dropped his bags next to the door and made his way into the kitchen. He was curious to find out who was in the house and why Stefan had dropped him off and left. His eyes immediately landed on the breathtakingly beautiful brunette standing in front of the stove. He couldn't believe she was here and cooking. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck. "Hi beautiful."

Elena leaned back against his chest and relaxed. "My boyfriend should be here any minute." She smiled and turned the stove off.

"Lucky guy. I guess I better hurry." He turned Elena around so she was facing him and captured her lips with his. Elena leaned into the kiss and moaned as it became more passionate.

Elena pushed Damon away lightly and smiled. "We can't right now. I made… Well… Caroline helped me make dinner for you."

Damon eyed the food and looked back at her. "I'm a little afraid if Blondie helped."

She smacked his chest and pulled out two plates. "Sit down and play along." She dished up the food and set a plate down in front of him and one where she was sitting. Elena poured two glasses of wine and sat down. "I know it won't taste as amazing as your food, but I tried." She smiled shyly.

Damon took a bite and licked his lips. "It tastes fabulous babe."

Once they finished eating Damon took Elena's hand and led her into the living room and onto the couch. He sat down and pulled her onto his lap, nuzzling his head into her neck. "I can't believe you're here."

"Neither can I honestly." Elena admitted. "I wanted to surprise you."

Damon smiled and kissed her shoulder. "You definitely surprised me." Elena turned to look at him. "You're beautiful." He leaned towards her and kissed her deeply.

"Let's go upstairs." Elena finally got out, panting. Damon picked her up and carried her up the stairs and into his room. He looked around seeing all the candles and kissed her again. He gently laid Elena down onto the bed and held himself up above her.

He studied her face for a moment before leaning down and kissing her again. This time more gently. Elena lifted her arms above her head, while Damon slowly slid her shirt up and off of her. He kissed her neck and down her shoulder before moving down and slipping her skirt off. He stood up and looked down at her. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. And he still couldn't believe that she was all his.

Elena sat up and ran her fingers down his shirt and pulled it up. She let her hands move down his chest slowly feeling every muscle. Her fingers made it to the button on his pants and she slowly undid them. She bit her lips as she pushed them down off of his hips. Damon reached around and unhooked her bra letting it fall to the floor. Elena laid back on the bed and let him remove the thong that matched. He pushed off his boxers and moved back over her. He ran his hand down her cheek and slowly down the curves of her body.

Damon leaned down and kissed her slowly. He didn't want to fuck her tonight. He wanted to make love to her. He wanted to prove how much he loved her. Pulling away, he gradually entered her. "Elena, look at me." She opened her eyes and stared into his as he pushed himself into her the rest of the way. Gently Damon began to move in and out of her.

"Oh Damon." Elena moaned, matching every movement. His eyes never left hers. He leaned down and kissed her, quickening his pace a little bit. Elena's leg wrapped around Damon's waist, he placed his hand on her thigh pulling her closer to him.

He knew she was getting close. Elena arched her back and continued to move in rhythm with Damon. She moaned his name in between kisses. She felt her stomach tighten and bit Damon's shoulder to help muffle her screams.

Damon held her against him as she rode out her orgasm and thrust into her one more time before releasing inside of her. He collapsed on top of her and held her close while they both tried to steady their breathing. Damon finally rolled off of Elena and pulled her against his side. "I love you, Elena Gilbert." He whispered against her hair.

"I love you, Damon Salvatore." Elena said, resting her head on his shoulder. Damon's arms kept her body close to his and Elena fell asleep while Damon whispered into her ear.

* * *

><p>I know, it's horribly short. But I needed to get something on here. It'll pry be a few days before I can post again, cause today's my bday. :) Anyway... Click the blue button and tell me what you think. Love it? Hate it? Ideas? Suggestions? Advice? I'd love to hear it all.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you all so much for the birthday wishes and the reviews. In answer to a question I got I'm thinking about 15-17 chapters. But we'll see. :)

* * *

><p>Elena woke up slowly and realized she was still pulled firmly against Damon. She looked up at him still sleeping and smiled. She leaned her head against his chest and sighed in contentment. "What is that noise?" Damon groaned. Elena hadn't even heard it until Damon said something about it. Her phone was buzzing faintly on the table next to Damon's head. Before Elena could grab it, it was in Damon's hand. "Elena's phone," Damon answered. "Oh, hi Bonnie. Yeah hear she is."<p>

Damon handed Elena her phone and frowned. She took it and jumped up, pulling the sheet around her. With everything that's been going on she completely put off work. "Hey Bon."

"Hi Elena. I'm pretty sure you know why I'm calling you."

"Yeah," Elena sighed. "I'm so sorry Bonnie. Things have been really crazy. I haven't had time to write."

"I get it, I do. But look Elena, I can't sit here and let everything slide. I have a company to run. I know a lot has happened, but I need you to send in a new article or else I'm going to have to let you go. I wouldn't even consider this but Isobel is down my throat. To be honest Lena, I think she's just looking for a reason to get rid of you."

Elena swallowed and sighed. She knew Isobel didn't want her around, especially now that she was with Damon. He was who they wanted in the papers, and Elena couldn't interview him about who is latest girl is. "I'll be back in town sometime this week. I'll write something and send it in then."

"How about this," Bonnie started. "Everyone knows that you're with Damon. So what if you did a story about what's going on with you two. You're in Italy now, so write about that. About where you went, what you did. People want to jump into the story of Damon and Elena, so why don't you give that to them. Write it in the first person view about what's going on in your lives. I know it's not ideal but that way they know the real story and they only know what you want them to."

Elena knew Bonnie was right, but she still didn't like the idea of everyone knowing her personal life. She also knew that if she was the one writing it, only the things she wanted people to know would be known. Finally Elena spoke. "Alright, I'll see what I can do."

"Good. I'll see you later Elena."

"Bye Bonnie." Elena hung up and leaned against the wall. She knew Damon hated everyone knowing the details of his life so she would talk to him and make sure it was all okay with him. She pushed away from the wall and walked back into the bedroom, only to realize it was empty. Elena leaned down and pulled Damon's shirt over her head.

Walking down the stairs she could hear music playing in the kitchen. She spotted Damon leaning into the open fridge. Damon looked up and smiled. He pulled Elena into his arms and began dancing with her. "What was so important, that Bonnie needed to interrupt our trip?"

Elena laughed and moved with Damon. "She was just letting me know that I needed to write a story or else I lose my job."

"You don't need that job." Damon looked down at her. "I'll take care of you."

"It isn't about money, Damon. I love to write, it's what I love. This job is incredible." Her eyes pleaded that he understand.

"I know." Damon sighed and went back over to the fridge. "Maybe you can write something else. Like a book, or whatever. That way you don't have to always be working."

Elena laughed and shook her head. "I like my job." She hopped up and sat on the edge of the counter. "I actually needed to talk to you about work." Elena bit her lip. "Bonnie suggested that I write about us, here in Italy. You know, give everyone an inside scoop on us."

Damon stood up and looked at Elena. "I don't want everyone to know every detail about us."

"I know. That's why I'm talking to you about it first. If I write it, then it's what we want them to know. And it's true."

Damon sighed and nodded. "Fine. Only because I love you so damn much."

Elena smiled. "Thank you. And I'll only write what you and agree is okay."

"Yeah yeah. Now… as much as I enjoy what you're wearing, go change. We're going out."

Elena hurried up the stairs and changed into a simple pair of jeans and a cute tank top. She decided to go against the dress because she wasn't sure where Damon was taking her. When she went back down the stairs she saw Damon pacing in front of the door. "I'm ready." She smiled.

Damon took her hand and led her out the door. "I hope you love this place as much as I do." He helped her into a car and climbed in the driver seat. Elena looked around anxiously as they pulled into a parking spot. "We're walking from here."

Elena took Damon's hand and let him lead her to a large building. Elena looked up at the building. "Where are we?" Her eyes couldn't focus on just one thing. The building was huge.

"This, Elena, is Florence's Duomo," Damon stated proudly. "We're climbing to the top." Elena nodded and followed Damon inside. Each level they got to was a new painting. It was the most amazing thing Elena had ever seen.

It took them about an hour to reach the top of the place. Elena looked outside and grabbed onto Damon. "This is really high."

"You're afraid of heights?"

"No, but this is really high." She looked back at him and smiled.

"Come on," Damon grabbed her hand. "Let's go eat." Elena nodded and let Damon lead her back down the stairs. They finally arrived at a restaurant. "This is Taverna del Bronzino." Damon pulled out a chair for Elena as she sat down.

Elena studied the menu for a moment before the waiter approached them and began speaking to Damon in Italian. She knew he could speak Italian, but she'd never heard him say a word in it, until now. It's was incredible. She pointed to something on the menu and the waiter nodded and walked away. "That was amazing." She smiled. "I would love to learn how to speak Italian."

Damon simply nodded. "We'll work on it." He looked up as a waiter brought over a bottle of wine and poured them both a glass. "To us," Damon picked up his glass and tapped it against Elena's.

"To us," She smiled and took a sip.

Once they finished eating Damon stood up and went outside. Elena stood up confused and followed him. "Is everything okay?" She set her hand on his arm.

"I've been thinking about you writing about us. I don't know Elena. If you do it, then we won't have private things like this. You think it's bad back in New York? It will twenty times worse." Damon sighed and turned to face her. "I know you love your job, but I like our privacy."

"Damon…" Elena sighed. "I get it. But if I write it, it will be the truth. It won't be you or me saying something and then someone changing it." Elena looked up at Damon.

He could never say no to her, and it was times like this that he hated it. Damon nodded and gave in, again. "Okay. Fine, you can write it."

Elena stood up on her toes and pressed her lips against his. "Like I said, only what we want people to know."

Damon nodded and kissed her again slowly. "Come on. Let's get back to my place. We have to leave tomorrow." He sighed and drove back to his house.

Elena and Damon both changed into their pajama. Elena went outside and sat in one of the chairs in the back. She couldn't believe the view here. She heard Damon pull a chair next to her and she moved her hand onto his when he sat down. "It's beautiful here. I wish we didn't have to leave."

"That's what I feel every time I have to leave here and go back to New York. We'll come back though, I promise." Damon smiled and looked at Elena. He could see how exhausted she was. He stood up and picked Elena up, carrying her up into the bedroom. "Go ahead and sleep babe. I'll be back soon."

Elena nodded and closed her eyes. She was curious to know what Damon was up to, but she was too tired to do anything else but lay here. Within a few minutes she was sound asleep.

* * *

><p>Remember, reviews keep me motivated. ;)<p> 


End file.
